


roars, cheers, and bikes.

by st4rryoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, biker miya atsumu, miya - Freeform, my first pls bear with me, oh god i dont know what to tag, omi - Freeform, pure fluff, sulky sakusa, volleybal player sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rryoomi/pseuds/st4rryoomi
Summary: in which biker atsumu is just so inlove with the well known introverted volleyball player sakusa.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	roars, cheers, and bikes.

roars of bikes can be heard, it was so loud but none of those matter from the audience. although those loud roaring bikes, cheers overpowered them. screaming different names. mostly screaming atsumu.

He made his grand entrance as he is the first place in the current league. It's the preliminary round. He sports his usual smirk as he hops in his bike as the cheers went silent waiting for the roar of his bike. He caresses the roughness of the throttle as he gripped on it. he's enjoying, crazy even, the silence. He can feel all the gaze staring right through his soul waiting for the roar of his bike. they're all anticipating it.

Finally, he stepped on the footpeg and the roar of his bike was so loud it probably could be heard from the roof of a building near them. the people cheered again, and he loved it. so much. He loved it so much. the attention he's getting added more fuel to his excitement and adrenaline he is feeling. then the woman enters in a sexy fit and stood at the middle of the road, which she winked at him while she's at it. 

3.

he looked at the raging crowd and smiled.

2.

smiling, he looked at the lady in front.

1.

He wore his helmet and clicked his neck. lets get it, yeah?

As soon as the gun fired, he stepped at the accelerator. His bike was the bestest out there since he received so many sponsors from different agencies. He was overtaking many cars throughout the highway, the speed was comfortable yet super fast. He drifted through many turns and corners, drones were lurking beside him. he's near the finishing point. 

The audience was taken aback when Atsumu suddenly stopped, he's few miles away from the finish line. curious, as to why he stopped, the drones zoomed at where he is. he's just sitting there, chill and watching the dark enveloping his surroundings. it's been five minutes since he stopped, the spectators are getting frustrated. not until when another biker entered their field of vision. atsumu, wore his helmet again and started the engine of his bike. cheers can be heard again as they realized, atsumu waited for another biker to race with. probably got tired racing with no one, and so the question had its answer. he was fucking bored.

People's cheers went mad and poured all their alcohol in their hands to themselves when Atsumu arrived victorious. Once again, miya atsumu won. He was surrounded with happy and sweaty people, he greeted them with such enthusiasm and accepted the drink they offered. 

Atsumu went home all drunk and messy, but still managed to take a bath and put himself under the blankets. He took out his untouched phone. 

omi. He thought.

to: omi <3

omi kuuuyuyuuun !!!!??!;;!!! i won !!!!!!;!;!!!!!;!!

from: omi <3

tsumu? are you drunk?

to: omi <3

yyyessf :++(( are r yer gbba conhratulatr meere?? ::(((++++(((

from: omi <3

we can talk tomorrow, sleep for now. 

to: omi <3

okkaaaytyyy!!! :Ddddfdd

—

headache. That's what he first felt when he woke up. right, he won last night. right, he drank all the drinks that were offered to him last night. right, he drunk texted omi last night.

"WHAT" atsumu screamed, "HOLY SHIT" 

he hurriedly fished out his phone to check what he drunk texted, hoping it's not obnoxious things that could possibly turn kiyoomi off. He sighed in relief when it was nothing from what he imagined, thankfully.

he gulped as he called kiyoomi, fortunately, he answered. 

"hello, omi-kun?" afraid that he'll shout at him, he lowered his voice. He'll probably blame and be embarrassed at himself if kiyoomi scolds him because of his unnecessary display of manner at an unnecessary time. 

he only heard a hum in response, "omi kun, what're you doin'? have ya already ate yer breakfast??"

"Hmm, currently eating right now. why did you call?" kiyoomi said, chewing can be heard from the other line.

Atsumu pouted and put his feets pointing at each other, "omi omi, im sorry..." 

he heard kiyoomi hummed so he took his sign to continue, "i'm sorry i drunk texted you last night, i was drunk and wasn't thinkin' straight. im sorry..." 

kiyoomi chuckled, "atsumu, it's okay i can hear you pouting. What did you win about yesterday anyway? care to tell me about it?"

atsumu put on his proud smile, "yes yes about it!! omi kun!! i won the race yesterday!!"

"yeah?" 

"yes!! I have the video now!! do you wanna watch it later with me?? So you can see how cool I am??" he boasted. He really is proud of himself.

"sure, i would love to."

atsumu screamed and jumped, "yaaay!! I'll see ya later omi kun!!"

atsumu then showered, ate his breakfast and readied himself to fetch sakusa. he wiped the seat of his bike with alcohol before driving to kiyoomi's apartment where he saw him waiting outside with his mask on.

atsumu removed his helmet off, "omiiii!" 

kiyoomi immediately frowned, "miya, it's too early to be this... energetic."

he chuckled and tapped the seat behind him, "im sorry! do ya wanna hop in or we'll walk to uni?? Oh and before you ask, yes i disinfected my seat with alcohol!" atsumu grinned.

Kiyoomi nodded and walked towards Atsumu, "I'll hop in for today since i'm too lazy to walk today." atsumu saluted and wore his helmet, "yes sir!"

atsumu offered his hand. kiyoomi frowned and held onto it as he hopped into his bike. He felt miya hold his thighs as he was trying to find the comfortable seat. 

"hold onto me okay? i don't want ya to fall omi kun." he heard him say. rolling his eyes, he gripped at the blazer of his uniform, the uniform which hides the multiple tattoos on his arms, chest, stomach and back. kiyoomi shifted his gaze to miya's nape and saw a tattoo peeking. curious. kiyoomi's curious. he wondered what tattoos atsumu has besides the tattoos on his arms which he see everyday when they're alone.

training match. komori informed him. they will have a match against inarizaki later this day. He frowned, confused as to why he didn't know this information and why is he only being informed right now. I mean, it doesn't matter, he'll just do what he does every practice. but as soon as komori left, the said team arrived. they bowed to each other, confused sakusa just followed what komori was doing. That explains why while he's practicing his serves, the newbies are preparing chairs and unusually cleaning stuffs that were probably unpleasant to their eyes. anyways, he went inside the court and the practice match started and in just a blink of an eye it ended with 6-10. panting, he immediately went to their manager where she was waiting with water in her hand. approaching the manager he saw an unfamiliar face. tall, bit muscular, blonde hair and a smirk was what he saw in his face when he first saw him. 

atsumu leaned at his bike, "held onto me okay omi?? tell me if i should slow down." kiyoomi nodded although he won't see him nod. He leaned towards miya too and just held onto his dear life. one thing why he hates riding bikes, it's fast and scary. plus, the pollution that would stick to his face. pollution. germs. annoyed, he hid his face at atsumu's back. He even felt the vibration of atsumu's laugh but that's not what important right now. what's important is the pollution won't stick to his exposed skin.

"we're here omi kun." atsumu tapped his thigh. atsumu faced him when he's finally standing on the ground. he chuckled and held kiyoomi's hand. " 'm sorry omi kun, we'll walk from now on. look at ya lookin' so annoyed. now now, remove the frown at yer face.. you'll scare 'em" atsumu giggled and used his other hand to remove the frown in his face.

kiyoomi relaxed his face and rolled his eyes, "this is your fault miya, don't blame me." 

atsumu nodded and grinned "yeah yeah whatever omi omi. ya have a vacant before yer volleyball practice every monday right?" kiyoomi only nodded, "yay!! i'll meet ya later omi kun okay??" kiyoomi nodded once again, "hehe aight then, i'll see ya later!" atsumu said before wearing his helmet and left kiyoomi standing watching him go. 

Later that day, atsumu really did go to itachiyama to meet him and showed him the video he was very proud about.

"see? i'm cool right? admit it omi kun!!" atsumu grinned.

"whatever you say." he said, "when's the next race?" kiyoomi asked. he watch miya check his phone and stare at the sky above then faced him with a smile, "next week!" his grin then turned into pout when a realization hits him, "i wont be able to see and fetch you everyday to school omi kun, I'll be very busy for the championship." 

adorable. kiyoomi thought. he sighed and watched the cheering squad practicing, not far from where they're sitting, instead. "It's fine, we dont meet that much even without the preparation for whatever you are doing miya." 

"ouch! that hurt omi kun! it's like sayin' ya wont miss me if i disappear for a week!" impossible. "but i always watch your volleyball practice omi kun, oh god are ya sayin' that... that... that's not enough time?? do ya perhaps want to spend more time with me omi kun?" kiyoomi frowned at him, "you're exaggerating 'tsumu." 

"oh my god!!" atsumu screamed and cling into his arms. 

kiyoomi scoffs, "what now?" 

"omi kun ya called me with my nickname!! oh my god!!!" 

kiyoomi only shook his head and let him cling onto his arms. he's overreacting again. 

"where will the championship takes place?" kiyoomi asked. he frowned when atsumu started poking his side, "omi!! are ya plannin' to surprise me next week? oh god, ya miss me already although i haven't left yet?? this is an obsession omi kun!! but im fine with it if it's ya omi omi." he exaggerated with a wide grin plastered on his face. 

kiyoomi took back his arm and slapped his hand, "answer me." atsumu pouted and told him where the event will be, "kuroo and the other guys will be there too!! but they're probably just there to drink and have fun, I hate them." 

"sakusa!!" komori called. "waaaah omi kun yer gon' go now?" atsumu sulked. he rolled his eyes and tapped his head. "yeah."

"but—" 

"we'll meet next week miya, shut up its not that long." he said and stood up. "okay then.. bye bye!!" kiyoomi nodded and walked towards where komori is. 

"i'm still amazed at how you and atsumu have something going on." komori teased, "honestly, i didn't even thought of you both being together like… it was really just impossible." 

kiyoomi rolled his eyes for the nth time this day, "shut your mouth komori."

"hey! I was just being honest! there are so many things i can say about the difference of yalls personality! I can go on and on throughout the day just to talk about it!" komori said, almost hyperventilating. 

"i know, i know. I sometimes wonder too why i'm attracted to such man." kiyoomi said and smiled behind the fabric. madness, pure madness. atsumu miya happened to make the great sakusa kiyoomi fall in love with his ass. 

komori chuckled, "don't worry though sakusa, you both are cute together! i swear to god you both compliment each other, there's something i can't explain when you are toge— ah! i don't know! it's so frustrating! your relationship with him is weird and cute and weird and all!!" kiyoomi laughed and tapped komori's back, "stop stressing komori, you're gonna get wrinkles. and that's not cute." komori only pouted and talked about crazy memories they had together. 

… annoyed. sulky and pouty. that's the current state sakusa's in right now. five days have passed since the last day he and miya met. five days without seeing each other. They barely text because of miya's practice for the championship of his race. They do text, but only to update one another. even his team noticed the slight change of his mood. scary, the first years said. 

he sighs and tries concentrating again at the books and notes in front of him but fails miserably. goddamn. just why am I sulking right now? this is pure madness sakusa. 

that's it, he won't focus unless he talks to him. he took the phone beside his notes (he's been eyeing it the whole time). a couple of rings it took before atsumu answered the call, "hello? omi? are ya hurt? is there somethin' wrong? why'd ya call?" he bombarded kiyoomi with questions. 

a relieved sigh was heard from the other line, miya smirked. "ya missed me?" 

"hmm, perhaps." kiyoomi responded as he placed the phone down and put it on speaker. he faced his notes again and finally concentrated. "what are you doing? aren't you busy?" 

he heard him laugh before responding, "hmm yeah. i was until you called. ya know i can make time for you, omi kun." kiyoomi frowned and glanced at his phone as if he's glaring at miya. "then you can proceed at what you're doing dumbass, im fine now. i heard you, you can end the call." lies.

"hell no! there's no way i can end the call now that you've called me! I was wrapping up  
anyway, i'll call it a day." kiyoomi frowned and tsked, "okay then… can you leave your phone hanging while you wrap up?" miya chuckled, omi omi is being so cute today! he cries in his thoughts. "of course i will omi kun, hold up. I'll wrap up fast okay?" 

he heard metals clinking, after quite some time miya talked again. "am done!"

he nodded, "great. what were you doing?" 

"oh yeah, 'bout that. i was fixing my bike, the race' in two days. I have to maintain and keep my bike in its good condition! and so i was putting the tools back in their places." said atsumu, shuffling and quiet noises were heard. finishing the notes, he dropped the ballpen and took his phone to his ears and went to bed to tuck himself comfortably. "two days? it's already two days from now?"

"i'm actually quite nervous, i don't know why but I am. i'm so confused." and so the night passes with them talking until the other falls asleep. 

the day. atsumu felt uneasy for the reason he doesn't know why. perhaps its because of the sea of people right infront of him. or maybe, its because of the race. yes. it maybe is. the place where the race is being held at is quite dangerous. they will encounter different highways and different corners and turns. this may be quite challenging for him. but nevertheless, his excitement was overpowering other emotions he is feeling. adrenaline gushing through his veins, the cheers and goodlucks made him even more riled up. he saw all the bikes in display at the middle of empty highway, and ofcourse his is on the center. he's ranked one once again this season. it wasnt surprising to be honest, his fellow bikers know themselves that he's unbeatable. despite being rivals, they show him respect and kindness. atsumu's a kind man, they said. one who disagrees are just plain dumb. 

"miya, oh miya." he faced the owner of the voice, and saw none other than kuroo with korai in their flashy outfits. miya smiled at them and meet their fist bumps, "my my, look who we got here." he smirked. "aren't yall busy with ya girls and shits?" 

kuroo laughed and put an arm in his shoulders, "oh so ballsy we are today yeah miya? you're unusually smiley today accent boy, is it because of today's event or was it because of someone?" kuroo teased. 

"kuroo, you're so annoying why were you even born?" said korai while crossing his arms and rolled his eyes. "shut up korai, im talking about miya here. go and meet your dumbass right there." kuroo hissed. he then faced miya with a smile on his face, "so?"

atsumu laughed and pushed him away, "yer a total joke kuroo san." 

"shut up, admit it. im cool and funny." cool and funny he said. atsumu shook his head, "yer still not over that kuroo san?" he laughed. the crowd silenced when the emcee stood in front in the middle of the highway and announced their usual speech. "break a leg, dumbass." miya only laughed and went to his bike. He gripped into the throttle and clicked his neck. let's get this over with shall we? 

putting on his helmet, he glanced at the raging crowd. He spotted kuroo and korai watching him, which he gave them a nod. gripping onto the throttle and giving it a twist which gave a loud roar. The lady once again stood in front holding a flag and a gun on the other hand, he watched her raise the gun and anticipated the fire. He stepped on the footpeg when the gun fired and in just a blink of an eye, he's seen overtaking through the highway with trucks and cars as their obstacle. He glanced at his back and saw the man almost get caught up by the car who's switching lanes. He shook his head and adjusted his speed. miya atsumu is 58 miles away from the finish line. He'll take only 15 minutes to arrive if he will adjust more of his speed. the emcee said. 

miya drifted through corners and encountered many obstacles and went inside of a tunnel before seeing the group of people cheering at him. He once again arrived victorious and was welcomed with glasses, congratulations and kisses on the necks. with his helmet on his hand, he looked for kuroo against the moving crowd. even though he was stopped by familiar faces congratulating him with hugs, he managed to get out of it. he can't wait to go home, he wanted to talk and see kiyoomi as much as possible. 

When he got out of the crowd, he was again hugged by another person he's unfamiliar with. irritated and annoyed, he tried removing the arms on his neck and the tall man against his chest. "man, i don' wann' be rude or somethin' but i need to go dude." miya snapped. 

"yeah?" the man responded. miya stiffened and the familiar scent that he missed clouded his senses, and from a defensive stance, he relaxed. he brought his hand on the man's waist and caressed it trying to make sure if he really is the man he is thinking. 

"my my, would you look at these lovebirds. man, i wish kenma would do something for me too, but he's too busy with his video games." kuroo, with korai, said upon entering miya's field of vision. 

"your mans scared miya, don't ever let him go in this kind of society again shitface. it's dangerous for a guy like him." korai said and shook his head as if atsumu is the biggest lie that has ever been born on this planet. "let's just go shortie, let them hug in peace." kuroo teased with a smirk and grabbed the angry hoshiumi by the collar of his shirt until they're gone in the moving crowd. 

miya smiled and snaked his arms around kiyoomi's waist and caressed his sides. "ya know omi kun, this is the longest hug i have ever receiv—"

"why do you even partake in this kind of illegal event? ain't this super dangerous? you could die while you're at it, atsumu. I was so worried." kiyoomi said as he pulled back from the hug and crossed his arms. 

oh. miya chuckled and hugged kiyoomi again. "and so? ya gave me a surprise visit and watched me win the race?" he laughed, "don't worry, this will be my last anyways."

and they were enveloped with noises from the crowd and stood there hugging each other with kiyoomi's face buried against miya's neck. he really was scared and worried. 

"thank you for coming though, omi kun." he broke the silence, "you even went to such place filled with people you wouldnt want to interact with just to see me, i appreciate it so much." 

kiyoomi sighed and faced miya, he smiled at him and said, "it's because i miss you dumbass." 

second year of highschool, he received a text that day from kiyoomi. "are you free later tonight?" he read the text out loud. he cursed to himself and jumped and jumped at his bed until he got tired of doing it. fuck fuck fuck, kiyoomi! his kiyoomi is asking him out for a date? holyshit? wait, maybe he's not? maybe he just wanted someone to accompany him to buy new kneepads and masks? maybe that's just it. he recollected and calmed himself before responding to his text. 

they did met that night and miya found himself sitting in a blanket with kiyoomi by his side looking at the sky. they're at the rooftop of kiyoomi's apartment. it's chilly but comfortable. the city lights illuminating the details of his face becoming more vivid and clear. pleasing, it was such a nice view to see. he's so beautiful. he was taken aback when kiyoomi faced him and smiled. "are you wondering why i brought you here?" he asked, he just nodded in response. completely speechless. "i don't know too, somewhere inside me told me to see the night sky with you today." he said and faced the painfully blue night sky with yellow pin points. "it's comfortable isn't it?" kiyoomi asked, and miya just nodded again while staring at him. "i like you too, miya." 

stunned. sakusa kiyoomi, you really are an enigma to me. you're so strange yet so beautiful and endearing. everyday with you really are full of surprises, you're full with surprises. "say, omi kun." miya smiled at him which kiyoomi just looked at him with curious eyes. beautiful. "can i kiss you?" he managed to say against the loud noises from both music and chattering from the group of people behind them. 

sakusa pulled down his mask and smiled, "you don't have to ask, idiot." he said and kissed miya revealing all the emotions and affections that he can't and struggling to put into words. they were deep and beautiful. full of emotions. surprising and pleasing. overflowing and melting. 

illegal racing or hooning. drag racing and drifting. It is illegal and contains many hazards for riders, audience and bystanders. It needs precise and absolute training to master drifting. vehicle must reach 160mph to join the drag racing society.

do·mes·tic·i·ty  
/ˌdōmeˈstisədē/  
noun  
home or family life.

e·nig·ma  
/iˈniɡmə/  
noun  
a person or thing that is mysterious, puzzling, or difficult to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> hello oh my god i finally published my first ever work. i hoped you enjoyed this fic without a plot??? honestly, i wrote this while im drunk. so yeah ahahaha thank u for reading !! ilysm !! <3
> 
> ps. i got the inspiration from an au i read on twt !! pls pls pls im so inlove with it and so i got the the idea to create this fic !! ^__^ ♡


End file.
